This invention relates generally to our air filters and, more particularly, to a housing for containing our air filters.
Within residential heating and cooling systems of the forced air type, it has become common to filter the air that passes through the system. The most common types of filters are simple mechanical filters for removing particulate from the air stream as it flows through a mesh. A chemical filtration capability can also be added by the insertion of certain materials such as carbon, to remove certain undesirable chemicals. Finally, an electric air cleaner structure may be provided wherein electrically charged elements are provided in the air flow stream to filter particulates from the air stream.
Typically, an air cleaner for residential use is installed in association with a furnace having a fan that circulates the heated or cooled air through the duct system. However, it may be placed at any location within the air flow system that is easily accessible for purposes of replacement or cleaning of the filter. That is, a filter is normally removably disposed within a housing, such that they can be periodically removed for cleaning or be replaced by a new filter element.
Inasmuch as the electronic filters are the most expensive types, it has become common for contractors to provide space for a standard sized housing according to the various types and brands of electronic air cleaners. Further, since it is desirable to remove the coarser particulates from the air stream with the use of a prefilter upstream of the electronic air cleaner, the housings are commonly designed with this additional space provided. Also, with the anticipation that a chemical filter may be desirably used in combination with the electronic air cleaner, a space is preferably provided on the downstream side of the housing in order to accommodate such a chemical filter.
The typical mechanical or cartridge filter is generally smaller in thickness and height than the insertable cells of an electronic air cleaner. Accordingly, if a homeowner wishes to simply use a mechanical air filter, in the standard electronic filter housing the mechanical filter will be prone to movement within the housing, and may result in leakage of airflow around the filter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved housing arrangement for a mechanical air filter element.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for using a standard electronic filter housing for a smaller mechanical filter element.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a housing that will adequately support a mechanical air filter element with minium air leakage.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for a mechanical air filter housing which is economical to manufacture and effective and efficient in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.